Asíntota
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: [Esto es un BokuOi con un formato diferente] Escúchame bien, chico bonito, siempre que te pregunten por mí, niégame, pero niégame en serio, grita que no me conoces; diles que soy el viento, o quizás uno de esos aliens que te gustan tanto. Sí, un alien de un mundo raro no suena tan mal, ¿no crees? [Para Japiera]


Este es el primer **_BokuOi_ **que publico en solitario. Es un fic de diálogo/monólogo algo complejo, sin embargo, espero que se entienda. Es un texto que se empezó a escribir desde el año pasado y una vez finalizado, ha estado añejándose.

Agradecimientos: A mi beta, **Japiera** , por ayudarme a hacer que el texto fuera comprensible. A ella, quien es como el estandarte del _bokuoi_ , se lo dedico.

Summary: «Escúchame bien, _chico bonito_ , siempre que te pregunten por mí, niégame, pero niégame en serio, grita que no me conoces; diles que soy el viento, o quizás uno de esos _aliens_ que te gustan tanto. Sí, un _alien_ de un mundo raro no suena tan mal, ¿no crees?…»

.

.

.

 **Asíntota**

Por _ChieroCurissu_

.

.

—Me acerqué a ti porque traías un balón de vóley. Me dije: «este chico del pabellón de oncología trae un _mikasa_ en su regazo como si fuera su mascota, qué interesante». Estabas sentado en la banca y me miraste con el gesto aburrido. Yo te sonreí y estiré los brazos, como incitándome a que me lanzaras el balón, pero te negaste, solo me sonreíste de vuelta y seguiste viendo que las hojas caían y enrojecían de otoño el hospital.

»Te he estado observando, me he tomado mi tiempo. Hoy finalmente decidí plantarme frente a ti porque me simpatizas y siempre abrazas el balón cuando las enfermeras te sacan a descansar al jardín; a ellas les gustas mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad?, les pareces atractivo; no sé mucho de cánones de belleza, pero entiendo que eres un chico bonito.

»Yo estoy en el área de trauma. Es difícil, ¿sabes? He perdido la cuenta de los días y las horas que llevo en esta situación tan incómoda. Aquí, la mayoría de los pacientes son accidentados con nula movilidad, así que soy afortunado porque puedo venir a las áreas verdes mientras que otros la pasan postrados en sus camas, hasta con llagas, _dicen_.

»Así que, aunque estoy internado, estoy agradecido de tener la posibilidad de ver el paso de las estaciones desde este jardín… además, ahora has llegado tú junto a tu balón. ¿Te gusta el vóleibol?

—…

—Sí, ya sé que es obvio que sí, pero en realidad, lo único que te he visto hacer en estos días es abrazar a tu _mikasa_ , ¿no sería mejor que jugaras un rato conmigo? —...

—Ya, ya, te entiendo, este no es el mejor momento para jugar… _Hey, hey, hey_ , no te deprimas, mejor dime tu nombre, lo quiero saber porque me caes bien, yo soy Bokuto Koutaro, ¿y tú?

—…

—Oikawa Tooru... me gusta cómo suena. Oikaawa. Oikaaawa Toooru. Suena imponente. ¿Tus amigos te llaman de alguna manera?

—…

—A mí puedes decirme Bokuto a secas.

—…

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—…

—¡Ah, con que Boku-chan!, pues qué te digo, supongo que está bien, no me importa realmente cómo me llamen; entonces qué, ¿entrenamos vóley aunque no sea el mejor momento?

—...

—¡¿ _Ohoho_?!, ¿crees que no puedo jugar por mis heridas?, a mí no me pongas de pretexto, _Oikaawa_ , mejor di que estás cansado y no podrías responder a mis remates, es que no lo sabes, pero soy un profesional

—…

— _Hey_ , no te burles, ¡es enserio!, soy muy bueno.

—...

—Bien, lo entiendo, no podemos jugar porque estamos enfermos, lo sé. Tú estás paliducho y te piden reposo; yo tengo heridas por doquier: debajo de mi bata, en mi cara, en mis piernas, y no se nota, pero el corazón tampoco va tan bien. Es por la falta de adrenalina, _¡necesitamos adrenalina!_... por eso, _Oikaawa_ , sigue trayendo el balón cuando te saquen a tomar aire, yo te seguiré buscando en los jardines de este hospital, pero no le digas a nadie que me conoces.

—…

—Lo que pasa es que no tengo muy buena reputación, así que, si te preguntan, diles que no me conoces, ¡es que he causado muchos problemas!

—…

—Oye, no te rías de mí que es verdad y es algo serio, me porto mal sin darme cuenta, la cago sin saber, desde pequeño me pasa lo mismo; tengo un amigo, Kuroo se llama, que dice que tengo rasgos de bipolaridad. Dice que podría ser un paciente psiquiátrico, pero no te preocupes, que estoy en traumatología (no en psiquiatría) y el mismo Kuroo sabe que soy buena persona, que soy casi inofensivo.

»¡Ay!, ya es hora de irme, ¡se me olvidaba que voy a tener visita!, nos vemos pronto, _chico bonito_ , ¡digo!, _Oikaawa_.

.

.

.

—¡Perdóname, _Oikaawa_!, no había podido venir antes, pero veo que sigues trayendo a tu _mikasa_ al jardín, ¿jugaremos esta vez?, podemos combinar, darnos pases como si fuéramos niños de primaria, hoy yo me siento más animoso.

—…

—¡Nooooo, lo sabía, estás enojado porque llevaba días sin venir!, deja de sacarme la lengua, perdóname, es que ayer, justo a la hora en la que las enfermeras te traen a tomar aire, ha venido a verme _Akaaashi_.

—…

—Ya sé que debí avisarte, ¡tenemos pésimo _timing_!

»¿Te he hablado de _Akaaashi_?, es un buen amigo, aunque, si te soy sincero, yo más bien pienso que es como mi brazo derecho, ¡oh, espera!, es algo mejor: mi guardián.

—…

—¿Cómo? ¿También tienes un guardián?

—…

—-Ah, conque su nombre es Iwaizumi.

—…

—Eso está muy bien, dile que te cuide bien, tú eres atractivo y eso puede ser problemático. Yo, además de problemático, probablemente esté loco.

» _Akaaashi_ y yo platicamos menos que antes, pero no es que él haya cambiado o se haya alejado de mí... _etto_ … más bien, podría decirse que soy yo quien se alejó. A veces, cuando viene a verme, espío a Akaashi. Pero te recomiendo nunca espiar a tu guardián, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—...

—¡Cierto, cierto!, pues nunca espíes a Iwaizumi, los guardianes pueden espiarnos, pero la cosa no funciona al revés, porque si los miras a los ojos sin que ellos se enteren, te das cuenta de que los has encadenado. Y eso es triste.

»Con _Akaaashi_ fue difícil darse cuenta, tiene un rostro impenetrable, hay que fijarse bien, leerle los ojos y a mí eso me ha costado trabajo… hubo un tiempo en el que yo solo sabía seguir balones de vóley ¡y vieras!; si algo no salía bien me derrumbaba al suelo, como si tuviera un lado gótico, ¿o se dice _emo_? Entonces _Akaaashi_ siempre sabía qué decirme…

»Ahora es diferente, yo no tenía idea de que _Akaaashi_ , sin aconsejarme a mí, fuera una persona tan difícil.

»¿Tu guardián también es difícil de entender?

—…

—Ah, qué cosas, pensé que dirías que es difícil de entender, o que es un camaleón; transparente es un adjetivo que no habría imaginado.

—…

—Quizás piense eso porque tú no eres transparente.

—…

— _¡Waaa!_ _¡Oikaawa!_ , Oye no te enojes, no fue con mala intención, es que tú, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¡Ah, seguro que Kuroo sabría aconsejarme, pero nunca está cuando se le necesita! Espera, deja reordenar mis ideas, ¡oh!, ya sé… escucha: «es que tú, con una sonrisa, puedes cambiar por completo un paisaje».

»Que te sepas que es un elogio. Llevo tiempo siguiéndote. Cuando le sonríes a las enfermeras que te halagan, se me olvida dónde estoy. No sé, siento que las heridas desaparecen, ¡eres como adrenalina!, ¡y encima abrazas a tu _mikasa_!, ¡oye, espera!, hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte, ¿por qué le has pintado una carita al balón?

—…

—Ay, está bien, me lo llevo de tarea: buscaré quién es _Wilison_ y veré esa película de _Náufrago_ con _Tomus Hankus_ , porque no te he entendido nada de nada.

.

.

.

—Se me hizo raro, _Oikaawa_. Salí al jardín y te vi llorando. Cuando la gente llora no sé qué decirle, ¿quieres que me vaya?

—...

—Menos mal. Aunque no me gusta que la gente llore, creo que habría sido peor marcharme. No es bueno llorar solo, eso dicen. ¿A ti te lo han dicho?

»No has traído el balón, ¿lo dejaste en tu cuarto?, no te cierres y cuéntame qué te ha pasado, que sepas que no soy bueno escuchando, pero siempre lo intento. Tú me agradas, aunque seas llorón. Yo no lloro tanto como debería, pero cuando perdía los nacionales, en el instituto, me ponía fatal.

—...

—¡Ah, perdón!, estoy desviándome en mis cosas, mejor cuéntame lo que te pasa

—…

»Ya veo... Ante un problema así está bien llorar, no podría ser de otra manera. Si quieres te doy un abrazo, ¿te parece?

—...

—¡Qué tonto eres!, ¡ven acá!, quiero abrazarte y llamarte _chico bonito_ , y no estaría mal que me hicieras llorar un poco, dicen que las lágrimas ayudan a cicatrizar las heridas, ¡y ya ves, tengo un montón!

»Una vez mi amigo Kuroo me contagió el llanto. Fue feo. Tuve que acompañarlo a un funeral, y a Kuroo no le pegan esas cosas. Si tú lo vieras en la calle te daría miedo, sobre todo su cara. Es bromista, inteligente y muy responsable con sus _kohai_ , pero parece un pandillero, por eso me impresionó verle llorar en esa ceremonia fúnebre.

»Le caían una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra, las lágrimas; y, en bajito, nombraba a su _sensei_ de vóley fallecido. "Qué triste", pensé yo y le puse la mano en el hombro para llorar con él. Ahora es distinto porque ya no soy de llorar, pero puedo darte consuelo.

—…

—¿Sigues diciendo que no?; eres muy terco, _Oikaawa_ Tooru, y yo que quería empaparme de tu llanto, como aquella vez con Kuroo.

.

.

.

—Tienes bonita forma de cabeza, ahora haces juego con _mikasa_

—…

—¡Ah! ¡Ya te has indignado de nuevo!, que sepas que me tomé muy en serio eso de pensar en un buen elogio para ti, no quería hacerte sentir mal, para nada… todos, en alguna ocasión, nos hemos afeitado la cabeza, ¿qué más da que en tu caso, sea por una enfermedad?, es que ya sé que tu cabello era bonito, pero como te digo, se compensa con la forma de tu cabeza, ¡y mira!, si te pones contra el sol puedes hacer un eclipse mejor que la luna ¡es enserio, _Oikaawa_!, sí que lo es.

»Pienso yo, que sería buen momento de jugar con el balón. Las enfermeras no se ven por ningún lado, y si te vieran, ¡solo tendrías qué entrecerrarles un ojo!, o al menos eso dice Kuroo que pueden hacer las personas atractivas, aunque todo depende ¿sabes?, porque yo siempre me he considerado interesante, pero Kuroo dice que conmigo no funcionaría.

»Justo antes de salir al jardín, para encontrarme contigo, Kuroo vino a verme. Viene seguido, incluso más que _Akaaashi_ , o no sabría decírtelo porque no hago conteo; ¡qué despiste! ¡En ocasiones no me doy cuenta de nada! Aunque hoy estuve muy atento, le puse atención a todo lo que dijo. Contrario a _Akaaashi_ , Kuroo siempre me está contando todo: lo bueno, lo malo, lo triste, lo bello, lo horrible, lo gracioso…, Casi siempre me lee, y cuando hace eso, yo siento que mis pelos canosos son por la edad y no por genética; pienso, entonces, que soy un anciano y Kuroo el voluntario de un asilo.

—…

—¡Ya sé, ya sé, suena muy tonto!, un amigo mío diría que soy patético, es que no te he hablado de aquel _megane_ _paliducho_ … no, no, ¡luego te cuento eso!, quería desarrollar otra idea… era sobre lo que Kuroo me leía, era muy interesante, te lo juro, pero ya no me acuerdo.

—….

—¿Ahhhh?, ¿te ríes de mí ahora, _chico bonito_?

—…

—¿Cómo que no quieres que te diga así?, te puedes quedar sin cabello, sin tu voz chillona, sin tu piel lechosa, sin tus músculos y ojos, pero (y aquí te voy a ser muy sincero), seguirías siendo bastante bonito y las enfermeras seguirían guiñándote el ojo.

—…

—Lo siento, ¿estás llorando otra vez?, ¡es que me asusto contigo! ¿Duele mucho la quimio?, ¿por eso estás tan pálido? ¿por qué nunca quieres hablar sobre ti?

—…

—Retráctate ahora mismo, yo no soy tu bufón personal, ¡qué cruel eres, _Oikaawa_!, aunque me gusta que digas esas cosas, no te lo tomes a mal, pero se te da mejor sacar esa personalidad retorcida que ponerte triste.

—…

—¿Ahora sí jugamos, aunque sea a nivel -5 por estar enfermos?

—…

—¡Menos mal! ¡me asentiste!

.

— _Hey, hey, hey_ , ¡quién iba a pensarlo!, ¡aún en silla de ruedas, aún sin cabello y con el ánimo en los suelos, eres buenísimo!, ¡haz ese saque otra vez! ¡Levanta el balón para mí! _»_.

.

.

.

.

—Estuve esperándote las últimas tres semanas en el jardín, pero nunca viniste a verme, ni siquiera para dejarme jugar con _mikasa_. Estuve tan ansioso de volver a entrenar contigo que ni siquiera me quejé del insomnio, ¿por qué no habías venido al jardín, _chico bonito_? Me tuve que meter al área de oncología, no fue sencillo hallarte, al parecer no has querido salir de tu habitación y te has portado grosero con el personal médico y tus amigos

—…

—¡No es que haya hurgado en tus asuntos, te lo juro!, es simplemente que lo escuché cuando te estaba buscando, sin querer oí lo que los médicos le decían a tu guardián, a ese chico que tú llamas Iwa-chan con tanto cariño. Iwaizumi es justo es como dices, transparente, así que de inmediato me di cuenta de lo unido que estás a él y lo mucho que lo has hecho sufrir.

—…

—¡No, no me des pretextos!, yo tampoco estoy de ánimo, pero siempre dejo que _Akaaashi_ y los demás entren a visitarme, yo me guardo las ganas de llorar y de hablarles de mis pesares y trato de entender lo mucho que sufren al tener que verme hospitalizado, pero tú ni siquiera les permites verte y te la pasas llorando solo, encerrado en tu cuarto, incluso oí que no le has querido contar a tu familia que tienes cáncer.

—…

—Por favor, _chico bonito_ , no me voltees la cara

—…

—¿Cómo que _quién_ me dejó entrar a tu habitación?, que sepas que yo puedo rondar por todo el hospital sin que nadie me atrape, _¡ohoho!_ ¡Soy como un _ninja_!, así que te prohíbo que te pongas a gritarles a las enfermeras para que me ahuyenten, ¡tengo más trucos!, te lo juro, no podrías ganarme, soy el chico problema de este hospital, no, mejor aún: ¡soy el _ace_! ¡Un súper _ace_!

—…

—Di lo que quieras, yo no me callaré ni dejaré de meterme en tu vida; yo siempre he sido un entrometido, si quieres puedes preguntarle a _Akaaashi_ o a Konoha.

»Ah, de Konoha no te he hablado, pero también es un compañero de la preparatoria, jugábamos juntos al vóley, era bueno en todo, pero especialista en nada, ¡pobre Konoha! ¡uh!, de nuevo me desvío, estábamos hablando de ti, no de mí; ya me di cuenta de que no hablas de ti, pero escuché a tu amigo Iwaizumi platicar con los médicos sobre tu condición y me llené de tristeza.

»¿Sabes? Cuando tuve el accidente me rompí, quizás, todos los huesos: _crack-track-crunch_ … recuerdo cómo sonó, el dolor también lo recuerdo, porque sigue constante, aunque, si te soy sincero, nunca había pensado demasiado en tu cáncer, que es tan diferente a mis heridas… yo, la verdad, no sabía que podía dar cáncer en los huesos y hoy, cuando le escuché a tu Iwa-chan decirlo, pensé que eso debía doler más que romperse todas las vértebras juntas, como me pasó a mí.

»Sé que la quimio probablemente no será suficiente y que en ese caso te tendrán que operar. Sé que corres el riesgo de perder tu pierna, porque ahí tienes el tumor más grande, ¿se llama osteosarcoma, verdad? _Hey_ , no te tapes los oídos. _Oikaawa_ , de verdad quiero que me escuches, escúchame con todo lo que puedas, te lo pido por favor, te entiendo más de lo que crees.

»Los oncólogos y tu amigo Iwaizumi tienen miedo de que hagas metástasis, pero tú no quieres operarte por miedo a dejar el deporte. Incluso has prohibido las visitas y sigues sin permitirle a tus amigos contarles la verdad a tu familia… eso no está bien, _nada-nada_ bien, no te lo digo para darte lástima, pero ya quisiera yo que mi familia pudiera venir a verme. Todos en mi familia murieron en el accidente, _¡zaz!_ , se desvanecieron… solo siguió palpitando mi corazón, y la adrenalina se desgastó tanto, pero tanto, que no tienes idea de lo que cuesta cada latido.

»Me gusta que me mires tras tallarte los ojos, pero _Chico Bonito_ , no hace falta que me tengas lástima, ya mucha gente me tiene lástima…

—…

—Gracias por decir que lo sientes, sé que eres sincero, yo…

»Yo por ahora trato de no pensar en mi familia. Por eso quiero jugar vóley, por eso quiero irme de aquí y por eso causo problemas en este hospital.

»Ya te pedí que negaras que me conoces, ¿cierto?, pues te lo repito: si te preguntan por mí, di que no me conoces… niégame, pero niégame en serio, grita que no sabes de mí; diles que soy el viento, que vengo de un mundo raro poblado por esos _aliens_ ; a ti te gustan, ¿cierto?, me refiero a los _aliens_.

—…

—Yo, de extraterrestres no sé demasiado, pero me hubiera gustado saber al respecto, ¿luego podrías platicarme de ellos?

—…

—Aunque hoy no, hoy de verdad que yo venía a regañarte, _Oikaawa_ , y a aconsejarte; por eso te digo esto: yo sé que la enfermedad te dolerá mucho, ¿pero acaso no es mejor compartir el dolor con los demás que sufrirlo solo?, tus amigos te lo agradecerán, ¡te apuesto que tu guardián se sentirá mejor si llora en tu regazo que en la soledad!, ¡y tu familia!, seguramente, si tu familia te hiciera compañía, sus abrazos te darían fuerza, ¿no crees?

—…

—Me alegra que prometas decirle la verdad a tu familia y que le reabras las puertas a Iwa-chan y a los demás, ¿cómo dijiste que se llaman? ¿Makki y Makko?

—¡…!

—¡Ah!, ¡Mattsun!, ¡perdón, perdón!, me aprenderé los apodos, mencionaste a muchas personas… eso sí, _Oikaawa_ , sigues sentenciando que no te operarás la pierna… debes querer mucho a tu _mikasa_ , debes amar mucho el vóley, que dijeras: «¡no pienso abandonar el vóley! ¡no pienso perder mi pierna!», fue un acto de valentía que nadie, solo quizás yo, podría comprender, pero es como Kuroo dice, que ser valientes a veces nos hace idiotas… y la cosa es, _chico bonito_ , que aún sin piernas y en una silla de ruedas, puedes elevar el balón… y siempre habrá alguien para rematar… te prometería golpear tus pases pero eso depende de muchas cosas, ¿a dónde apunta el futuro?, ¿algún día tu balón de _mikasa_ dejará de tener esa carita?... esas preguntas, _chico bonito_ , no las podemos contestar… quizás mañana… ¡eso sí!, que sepas que yo, con todos mis huesos chuecos y mi corazón sin adrenalina, tampoco dejaré el vóley, ¿lo quieres prometer?»

—…

—No sé que es eso de una pinky promise…

—…

—¿Cruzamos los meñiques y eso es todo? ¿Con eso hacen un juramento los americanos?, ohhh, qué impacto que así sellen los tratos… realmente no me apetece hacerlo de ese modo.

—…

—Te propongo una alternativa, ¿qué tal si usamos un beso como promesa? Desde hace mucho quiero darte un beso. Antes del accidente nunca besé a nadie, ¡cómo me arrepiento! ¡Veinte y pico años sin besar!, por eso ahora, ¿me dejarías besarte?

—…

.

.

.

— _Pssst pssst_ , ¡ _hey, hey, hey_ , _chico bonito_! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Por aquí, en el almacén! —…

—¿Sabes? Te vi pasar por el ojo de la cerradura y como me escuchaste, abrí la puerta y te jalé hacia mí. Nos caímos porque estabas en la silla de ruedas. Pensé que pesarías más...»

—…

—¿Que si qué hago aquí a mitad de la noche?, pues la verdad me apetecía esconderme un rato... ¿Tú qué haces vagando por los pasillos de un hospital a medianoche?, ¿no te dan miedo los fantasmas? ¿Ni siquiera las enfermeras?

—…

—Ah, ya veo... La quimio te dio náuseas y quisiste dar un paseo para distraerte... Quizás no es tan mala idea, me sorprende que nadie te haya visto… espera, no te levantes, voy a meter la silla de ruedas, acurrúcate en mí ¿Quieres?

—…

—¿Que por qué querrías acurrucarte conmigo?, ¡eres muy preguntón!... Bueno, yo pienso que querrías hacerlo porque está oscuro aquí dentro, y mis canas ¿acaso no dan algo de luz?, además apesta a vendas esterilizadas, pero, en teoría, las vendas estériles no tienen olor, te lo digo porque me han cambiado mil veces con ellas, más bien aquí huele a alcohol, a agua oxigenada, a árnica, a sustancias intravenosas… ¡uf!, después de todo es un almacén de material quirúrgico, y por la noche no viene nadie, a menos que haya alguna urgencia masiva… y hoy… hoy está tranquilo, hoy es una buena noche en donde nada malo puede pasar, por eso está bien que te abrace, ¿cierto?, por eso está bien que recuerde que hicimos una promesa con un beso.

—…

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso?

—…

—¿Es que te arrepientes, es eso? Yo no me arremiento.

—…

—Sí, te lo digo, me gustó mucho besarte a ti. No tengo experiencia ni referencia alguna, salvo las descripciones que me hace Kuroo de su vida amorosa… me gustó que tus mejillas estuvieran mojadas y tu lengua me hizo cosquillas.

—…

—¡Auch!, no me empujes, ¡es la verdad!, ¿no irás a decir que te molesta que los dos seamos chicos?, porque puedo decirte con toda sinceridad, que eso, al final, es una insignificancia. Ahora que tuve el accidente y me quebré todos los huesos y se me acabó la adrenalina, me di cuenta de que las almas de mis amigas son iguales a las de mis amigos; la de mi madre, era igual de bella que la de mi padre. una vez que sufres un trauma como el mío, ya tienes un panorama más amplio y… ¡ _Mmmmh!, ¡nnnhhhg_!

» _Ah… ah…_ ¡qué manera de callarme!, sé que me da verborrea cuando estoy contigo, pero, de alguna manera, solo contigo puedo _platic_ … _¡mmmh mmmh!... Ah…»_

—Concéntrate, Boku-chan.

—Estoy que me pongo de cabeza con lo que acabas de decir, ¡qué mandón!. Me lleno de esperanza. Nunca oí tu voz con tanta fuerza. Sin duda, _chico bonito_ , sabes usar mejor que yo las palabras».

.

.

.

 _—¡Hey, hey, hey, Oikaawa!_ , ¡hice un descubrimiento asombroso!, es que, verás, Kuroo trajo a Tsukki a visitarme. No es como que Tsukki nunca hubiera venido a verme, aunque no es el tipo de lugar donde imaginarías que acudiría este chico… ¡pero ese no es el punto!, verás, Tsukki y Kuroo se pusieron a hablar de ti mientras yo fingía no escucharlos. «¿Gran rey?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso, Tsukki?», dijo Kuroo, y Tsukki respondió: «A que es muy punzante esta situación, dos promesas de vóleibol confinadas a la desgracia en el mismo centro médico», y cuando lo terminó de decir se enderezó los lentes (siempre hace eso). «No digas que es punzante, di que es doloroso», «Entonces no se lo digas a Bokuto-san ni en sus sueños, Kuroo-san».

»Eso dijeron, creo. ¡Pero ese tampoco es el punto!, lo importante es lo siguiente: Ahora que me he vuelto observador, puedo darme cuenta de que tenemos un Tsukki en común, es decir: tú y yo coincidimos en la vida de un _megane-boy_ que siente un poco de pena por ti y, la verdad, más aún por mí. A ti, según oí (otra vez a escondidas) te fue a visitar Kageyama, y entonces uní cabos cuando mi discípulo Hinata apareció en mi habitación con un enorme girasol que puso en agua».

—…

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No me digas que te pone mal oír hablar del Karasuno?, _Hey, hey, hey_ , no seas así, el Karasuno nos conoce a ambos, son buenas personas que vienen a vernos. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, al final yo no podría confesar que te conozco, tú (acuérdate) debes negarme con todos tus ánimos.

.

.

.

—Deberías comer más.

»Oí decir a tu Iwa-chan que no quieres probar bocado y que tus músculos lucen como sorbetes.

—…

—Ya sé que haces lo mejor que puedes y que no debo meterme, pero la verdad sí que te ves escuálido.

—…

—Está bien, _Oikaawa_ , ya sé que son tus decisiones, _¡arg!_ es que eres bastante difícil cuando te dicen cosas que no quieres oír. Yo me solía deprimir mucho, pero eso ya no sucede, ya no es tan fácil cambiar de estado. _Ehhh_ , solo escucha lo que tengo que decir al respecto ¿vale?: para serte honesto, quisiera comer más. Desgraciadamente yo no elijo mi dieta, sino los especialistas. Si pudiera, le pediría a Kuroo que me trajera barbacoa.

—…

—¿Cómo dices?

—…

—No se lo voy a pedir a _Akaaashi_.

—…

—Porque las cosas con él siguen desmejorando… es mi culpa, porque yo le metí presión, yo lo hice mi guardián y eso lo carcome. Como mis padres murieron, yo dejé dicho que _Akaaashi_ debía decidir por mí… ¡y es un rollo!, los médicos hablan y hablan con _Akaaashi_. _Akaaashi_ habla y habla con los médicos… se ve tan agotado, que cuando me visita, lo único que hace es sentarse y observarme…

»Así era hasta hace poco, porque en las últimas semanas, _Akaaashi_ empeoró. Ha empezado a llorar y me es muy difícil lidiar con eso, por eso no podría pedirle que me trajera comida ¡Es más!, ni siquiera podría pedírselo a Kuroo. Además, yo no elijo lo que como. Así que deberías comer más, me da la impresión de que las personas enfermas olvidamos que la comida es deliciosa, ¿no será por eso que no te da hambre?».

—La quimio me provoca pérdida de apetito y vómito, Boku-chan, ¿no es suficiente pretexto para ti?

—Ah, ya veo, no quieres comer porque no tienes hambre ni quieres tener la posibilidad de vomitar, tiene algo de sentido, pero cuando puedas, inténtalo, quizás pienses que es mucho pedir, pero toma en cuenta mis palabras.

»Sé que la quimioterapia es lo peor, oí que Makki se lo decía a Makko. Ahora ya los distingo, y sé que Makko es Mattsun, pero tiene cara de Makko. A los dos los oí hablar sobre ti con tu guardián. Estaban molestos porque a veces "el remedio sale peor que la enfermedad", me parece que algo así expresaron. Yo lo comprendí puesto que cuando tú llegaste a este hospital (y empecé a verte con Mikasa en el jardín) tenías tu reluciente cabello castaño, tus mejillas todavía rebosantes y lucías una buena cantidad de músculos en brazos y torso… no querías jugar al vóley porque estabas deprimido y tenías dolor en la pierna, pero físicamente te veías más saludable… sé que está mal que yo lo diga, porque anímicamente ya estás mejor y no quiero que te enojes, ¿no te enojas, verdad?, pero pienso que quizás, si le haces caso a Iwaizumi y comes sin apetito, tu cuerpo podría recuperarse más. Acuérdate que nuestra meta es volver a jugar vóley. Tú eres inteligente, puedes volver a hacerte fuerte… yo, yo… sé que no puedo hacer mucho por ti, pero, por ahora, ¡puedo darte besos! Son pura energía positiva, te lo juro».

.

.

.

— _Oikaawa_ , ¡odio este clima tan helado! Es un fastidio no salir al jardín. A veces me siento en prisión. Si no estuvieras aquí, si no platicaras nunca conmigo, si nunca te hubiera hablado, ¡y si nunca hubieras nacido!, habría llorado los últimos latidos de mi corazón en este hospital. Si lo piensas bien, sí es como una cárcel. Incluso, yo lo plantearía de manera más fea: ahora mismo, nuestros cuerpos son nuestras celdas, porque nuestra movilidad es limitada. Kuroo ha dejado de leerme novelas ligeras y ha empezado con libros de superación, ¡es un canijo!, me gustaba más cuando me contaba las cosas, pero últimamente viene con Tsukki y lo único que hacen es leerme. Tsukishima, ¿lo has oído hablar?, el volumen de su voz parece inalterable. Cuando me lee, Kuroo lo regaña: «¿Le puedes poner algo más de sentimiento?», le insiste, pero como Tsukki no hace caso, Kuroo le arrebata los libros y se pone a leer él… te diría que se llevan mal, pero sería mentirte, porque cuando a Kuroo se le quiebra la voz, veo que se toman de la mano. Me enternecen, aunque en realidad, si sucede eso, me acuerdo de ti: «esta noche, cuando vea al _chico bonito_ en el almacén, yo también voy a tomarle la mano, como hace Kuroo con Tsukki».

—…

—Ya sé que de nuevo me fui por la tangente. Me pasa mucho que me desvío del tema, mi mente es volátil, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza… en un inicio yo me estaba quejando del clima, pero debería estar agradecido porque podemos rodar a _mikasa_ de un lado al otro, algo es algo, si estuviera de humor te propondría jugar al futbolito, al golfito o a algo que justifique arrastrar el balón al ras del suelo.

—¡Traición!. Eso sería traición, Boku-chan.

—Es verdad. Nuestra _mikasa_ , ¡es más!, ningún balón de vóley se hizo para arrastrarse en el suelo, sino para atravesar redes en el aire, haciendo _¡Flap! ¡Zum! ¡Fiiiiu!_..., seguramente Hinata, mi discípulo, lo explicaría mejor, ¡ _hum_!…

—…

—Perdona _chico bonito_ , no estoy de ánimo, sé que se nota mucho.

»Mira, lo que ocurre es que estoy en estado _de choque_ … no literal, que el accidente sí fue un choque, pero hace bastante tiempo… más bien, fue como si estuviera comprendiendo que no hay marcha atrás. Casi no había pensado en mis padres, sin embargo, siento que a ambos los vi en el jardín.

»Esta mañana, pasado el amanecer, ellos me saludaron por la ventana. Quise ir, pero no había paso y, de cualquier manera, ¿no están muertos ya?

»Fue en un viaje a los Alpes. De camino a las montañas Norikura. En realidad, no me di cuenta de que el carro se cayó al barranco. Solo retazos me vienen a la mente, siento como si fuera famoso y los paparazzi estuvieran echándome _flashes_ mientras cubren mi vida.

—…

—Es la única visión que tuve. No sé si me estaban saludando o despidiendo, no sabría decirte, pero hasta ese momento comprendí que de verdad estaban muertos, también la abuela, y mis tíos… Si alguien me volviera a aventar al mundo, nada más me quedaría el vóley, quizás por eso no quiero rendirme ¿entiendes?... _Aaaahhh_ , pero las lágrimas de _Akaaashi_ son tan pesadas, la verdad es que no sé qué recomendarle que haga conmigo.

» _Ehh, uhh… ohoh…_ qué bien se siente que me abraces, es aún mejor que tomarte de la mano.

»Está todo tan helado. Tú, yo, y _mikasa-chan_ también.

.

.

.

—Pensé que poco a poco nos tocaríamos más. Tú mismo lo dijiste: si estuviéramos sanos, jugaríamos vóley y haríamos el amor como locos. Sin embargo, ahora nos conformamos con lo mínimo. A mí me basta con verte o tomarte de la mano. Tú te sientes tan fatigado, que ya casi no nos besamos.

»¡Arriba el ánimo, _chico bonito_!, abre los ojos, que tu tratamiento no es para siempre. De verdad que me habría interesado hacer el amor contigo, ¡ya te digo!, tardé en besar, por lo que nunca me acosté con nadie. Hubo muchas oportunidades, pero Kuroo dice que nunca me di cuenta de las indirectas de mis pretendientes. Una vez, en el karaoke, comentó: " _Bro_ , estás tan centrado en el deporte, que si fueras más idiota, admitirías que sales con tu balón", no me hizo gracia, porque después de todo yo tenía mi sexualidad ahí, esperando a ejercerse como una actividad básica del ser humano.

»No es que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente dejaba pasar el tiempo y pensaba: "después del campeonato tendré más citas que todo el equipo junto", "después del entrenamiento le diré que sí a aquella chica". Al final no ocurría, se me olvidaba por completo, me terminaba distrayendo con la universidad… siempre iba atrasado en las tareas, así que supongo que era normal que me atrasara en todo lo demás…»

—Pobre Boku-chan, ¿al menos te la jalabas?

—¡Ay, chico bonito!, ¿es que nunca te quedas callado?, podrás estar cansado, con mucositis, además de mil y un trastornos ¡Pero nada se te escapa!, sin duda alguna, a Kuroo le caerías mal, porque eres tan provocador como él y no le gusta la competencia, ¡Ah!, pero acuérdate que nunca debes decirle que me conoces, _¡no no no!_ , jamás se lo digas. Y a tu pregunta de si me hacía pajas _¡Arggg!_ ¿pues tú qué crees?, ¡diablos, tú no tienes inocencia alguna!

»Ya sé que tuviste varias novias y Makki siempre trata de animarte citando a tus decenas de admiradoras que te mandan cartas. No es pregunta, es una afirmación mía: seguramente tú has hecho el amor ya.

»Yo no. Y durante nuestra estancia aquí, tampoco lo haré… no sabría cómo, no habría manera, ¿no es triste?, a pesar de que por primera vez siento este deseo, ¿no es un desperdicio?».

—Hablas como si no fuéramos a salir de ésta, Boku-chan, ¿quién es el dramático ahora?

—No es eso…

»Quizás después de mucho tiempo y, de algún modo, se pueda, no pierdo la fe, pero ¿qué hago yo por mientras?, ¿cómo sobrevivo a esto?, latido tras latido tras latido tras latido, ¡mi corazón se agota, _Oikaawa_!, y así no lograremos hacer el amor, ¡qué lata! Ya quisiera yo acariciar debajo de tu bata, ya quisiera yo que lo permitieras…

»Hey, hey, ¿por qué no respondes?

» _Oikaawa_ , ¿de verdad vas a hacerme esto?...

»¿De verdad te duermes ante una conversación tan trascendental?».

.

.

.

.

—Eres como adrenalina. Desde que te conozco, parece que mi corazón late con más fuerzas, _¿o más a fuerzas?_ A veces trato de concentrarme para sentirme el pulso. Y entonces, con la misma constancia que tienen las olas para con el mar, logro percibir la perseverancia de mi corazón. Me escucho y me conmuevo, porque antes de conocerte, _chico bonito_ , yo no oía nada dentro de mi cuerpo, no sentía la sangre bombeando, ni el entumecimiento de mis brazos y piernas, no me ardían las heridas y los huesos rotos dolían, pero no sabía dónde se localizaba el dolor. Podría decirse que antes de verte en el jardín (con tu _mikasa_ ) yo sólo podía escuchar a los demás. Ponía atención a Kuroo, que hacía esfuerzo por contarme y leerme todo; veía con enojo que _Akaaashi_ se apagaba porque no tenía las respuestas que buscaba; me sentía desanimado porque todos me tenían compasión, pero no estaba consciente de mi propio dolor, era un extranjero de mi propio padecimiento. Como quien dice, me evadía pensando que lo que estaba pasando era una película… y esa idea me quitó las energías. Era una vida sin vóley, una vida sin mí.

»Ahora ni siquiera hago caso del paso de las estaciones. Te conocí a principios de otoño, ¿recuerdas?, pero hasta hoy me doy cuenta que estamos cerca de la primavera… ya casi no salimos al jardín porque hace mal tiempo, ya no hemos voleado a _mikasa_ al aire libre, aunque ya no lo extraño demasiado. Me gusta que nos veamos a escondidas en el almacén. Me gustan tus besos. Todo estaría mejor, supongo, si esto durara para siempre, aunque, si te soy sincero, creo que pronto me iré.

—…

—No sabría decirte cuándo, todo depende de _Akaaashi_ … es algo que ha postergado demasiado.

—Ese no es el punto, Boku-chan. Salir de aquí ¿acaso no sería la mejor noticia?

—Pero tú eres mi adrenalina, _Oikaawa_.

—A mí puedes visitarme ¿cierto?, si sales de aquí, Boku-chan, te daré a mikasa, y te rehabilitarás cuanto antes…

—No, no podría visitarte. Acuérdate que debes negarme. Yo también diré que no te conozco porque en eso habíamos quedado, esa era mi condición… quizás las cosas han cambiado un poco, porque nos damos besos y pienso casi más en ti que en mí, pero por el momento, ¿no es más importante cumplir nuestra promesa de nunca dejar de jugar vóleibol?»

—…

—¡Hey, no me llames mentiroso!, espera, _Oikaawa_ , no entiendo por qué estás enojado, ¡no me dejes aquí!

»Cada vez que te marchas indignado, tu aroma se va contigo y en cambio solo me queda este olor a vendas estériles.

.

.

.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho Oikaawa. Por favor, despierta. Es urgente, de verdad, no me ha quedado más remedio que venir a verte a deshoras … ¿Iwaizumi no se quedó a vigilarte esta noche?, bueno, no importa, es más fácil así.

»Abre bien los ojos, tienes que escucharme con toda la atención que puedas. No tengo tiempo y debo darte la noticia que nos cambiará para siempre.

»¡Es mañana! ¡Mañana me voy!, estoy que me muero. _Akaaashi_ colapsó ¿sabes?, le salió una úlcera estomacal por estrés… al final, aunque es mi guardián, no pudo decidirlo solo. Entonces han venido todos los viejos integrantes del Fukurodani, mi equipo de la preparatoria; ha venido Kuroo, con todos sus gatos y con su Tsukki; han venido mis compañeros de la universidad, mis ex managers, mis entrenadores, mis amigos y mis discípulos. Al sumarlos por primera vez me di cuenta que, aunque no tengo a mi familia, sigo siendo muy querido. Bueno, eso no es lo que quería decir, mi punto era que todos ellos decidieron apoyar a _Akaaashi_ para tomar la decisión de mi despedida. Quizás hicieron una asamblea, no sabría decírtelo, ¡el caso es que mañana es el día!

»Debería estar feliz, sin embargo, estoy muy impactado y no he parado de llorar; quise venir a verte antes, no pude hacerlo porque has tenido pasarela de médicos, enfermeros, tu sobrino Takeru, ¡hasta volvió a visitarte Kageyama! (ni digas nada porque en el fondo le tienes estima)… y yo, que no puedo hablarle a nadie de ti, pues me he estado mordiendo la lengua todo este rato, esperando para darte la noticia…

»¡No quiero irme, _Oikaawa_!, los cerezos ya están floreciendo, pero aún no se les han caído los pétalos, ¡no quiero irme!, las estaciones no han dado la vuelta ¿Entiendes?, a ti no te ha vuelto a crecer el cabello, no hemos cumplido un año de conocernos, ¡tus tratamientos no han terminado!, si me voy no se habrá cerrado el ciclo. Te quedarás atrás y no habrá modo de que pueda regresar por ti.

»Pensé que estaba preparado ¿sabes?, a pesar de que cuando te conocí me llené de ilusión, sabía que al final de cuentas tenía que irme antes que tú. Sabía que no podía quedarme más aquí, era insostenible, no tenía razón alguna que siguiera hospitalizado… no, no, es que… te lo juro… soy el peor de todos, pero te quiero.

»Antes de ti yo quería irme, ansiaba salir de este hospital para siempre… aun estando hecho jiras me las arreglaría para seguir con lo mío. Sin piernas, sin brazos, sin corazón, con los huesos rotos… Yo quería irme a pesar de que podía perderlo todo, yo ansiaba irme a pesar de que eso significara dejar de ser yo, o lo que es peor, dejar de jugar vóleibol. Sin embargo, luego apareciste tú: un muchacho canceroso abrazando un balón _mikasa_ ; ¡te veías tan bravo!, dispuesto a perder la pierna antes que dejar el deporte. O mejor: dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por tu estupidez. Pensé: "para ese chico y para mí, el concepto ideal de libertad es simplemente jugar vóleibol". Te parecerá poco, pero para mí fue como si las piezas de mi rompecabezas encajaran por fin. Por eso quise hacer esa promesa contigo, la de seguir jugando sin importar lo que pasara… _Arg_ , chico bonito, esto me duele muchísimo, ¿Por qué no usamos la _pinky promise_ en aquella ocasión?, ¿por qué terminamos prometiendo con un beso?».

—Boku-chan, ¿podrías dejarme el papel de dramático a mí?, al menos tú te vas, yo soy el que se queda, ¿por qué te portas así?, ahora todo para ti será más fácil.

—Perdóname _Toooru_. Sé que vas a llorar mucho…

—Tonterías. Vas a llorar más tú que yo, ¿y por qué me llamas ahora por mi nombre? ¿Te he dado permiso, acaso?, qué sentimental.

—Es que, cuando me vaya, de ninguna manera le hablaré a nadie de ti y no vendré a visitarte, ni…

—Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras, Boku-chan: no me visites, diles a todos que no me conoces y concéntrate en el vóley, ¡ni hablar!, cada uno con sus prioridades.

—Pero pensé que…

—Yo le diré a todos lo contrario. Contaré todas nuestras historias, les diré a todos que, en realidad, quien me ha dado la fuerza de seguir eres tú, y cuando salga de aquí, con o sin pierna, con o sin cáncer, iré a buscarte, hasta soy capaz de pedirle ayuda a tu discípulo el _Chibi_ del Karasuno. Así de fácil, si no quieres venir a verme, iré a buscarte, Boku-chan, y te encontraré.

— _No-no_ , _chico bonito_ , no hagas eso, ¡no se te ocurra!

—El anonimato no es algo que Oikawa Tooru apruebe; si te soy sincero, a Iwa-chan ya le he dado pistas sobre ti. ¡En fin!, ¿podemos concentrarnos en celebrar tu alta?

—Te lo dije desde el inicio, que no le dijeras a nadie que me conocías…

—Como te dije antes, quiero que te lleves a _mikasa-chan_ , dondequiera que vayas. Te servirá para que te acuerdes de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

—¡No puedo llevármela!

—¡Sólo llévatela, Koutaro!, ¡ _Aaaah, mierda_!, ¿es que tienes que arruinar todos los momentos en los que quiero lucir genial?... escucha, sé que tienes que irte, es una buena noticia que te den de alta, nadie quiere estar encerrado en un hospital por más enamorado que esté ¿estamos?

— _Etto_ … Pero es que yo, yo de verdad ya no voy a volver.

—¿Y no te basta con que yo te busque?, _ah, joder_ , no entiendo nada cuando te pones así…

—No… no me basta, no quiero irme»

—Le diré a Iwa-chan que me lleve a verte antes de que te vayas.

—No…

—Todo irá bien, ¿no dices que te doy adrenalina?, lo soportaremos, Boku-chan. Ahora dame un abrazo, ¿quieres?

— _Toooru_ , de verdad, me estás matando.

—Ya no tengo mucositis, así que también dame un beso.

—Perdóname por favor…

— _Hai hai_. Sostén a _mikasa_ y cuídala igual de bien que yo.

—Solo te ruego que no vayas a despedirme, no me digas adiós ¿vale?, sólo te pido eso.

— _Hai hai._

—Te quiero.

— _Hai hai_.

.

.

.

.

— _Oikaawa_ , ojalá pudiera (al menos) escribirte una carta. Me fui de tu habitación y ya no puedes oírme, pero es inevitable que me siga dirigiendo a ti. Quisiera que te quedara claro que no quiero irme, que quisiera quedarme contigo hasta el final.

»Desde que te vi, percibí que no era invisible para ti. Pensé: "¿será que puede verme porque está muerto?", pero ese no era el caso. Tu cabello castaño se movía con el incipiente viento de inicios de septiembre, tenías los ojos tristes y las enfermeras te sonreían con la esperanza de alegrarte un poco. Tú, aún sabiendo la atracción que provocabas en ellas, las ignorabas y abrazabas un balón de vóleibol que tenía dos grandes ojos negros, una nariz pequeñísima y una lengua fuera de una boca mal dibujada. Yo te hacía señas y tú me mirabas con mala cara, probablemente te preguntabas si estaba loco. En realidad, yo estaba maravillado de que me notaras y que estuvieras vivo, me dije: "De ninguna manera ese rostro tan expresivo podría ser el de un _shinigami_ , ni siquiera el de un _ángel_ " (y esos sí que deben ser bonitos, como tú).

» _Oikaawa Toooru_ , estabas vivo y cruzabas miradas conmigo, ¡qué extraordinario!; eso no ocurría con _Akaaashi_ , ni con Kuroo… ni con nadie. Por eso llegué a esta conclusión: "El _chico bonito_ no está muerto, está enfermo y posiblemente morirá pronto, es por eso que puede verme". Me diste mucha pena, pero al final de cuentas mi atención rebotó hasta tu balón de marca _mikasa_ , "¡ _Arggg_!, ¡tengo qué hablarle a ese chaval, quizás quiera dejarme tentar su balón!, tal vez hasta pueda jugar conmigo".

»Yo, que no hacía otra cosa que esperar, aprendí a redirigir mis esfuerzos a espiarte, a sufrirte, a quererte. ¡Ah, me sabe tan mal dejarte!, estuvo muy mal de mi parte enamorarme estando muerto, porque sí, _Oikaawa_ , la verdad es que aunque una parte de mí vive, la otra mitad –esta que estuvo contigo– está muerta.

»Por favor, perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, pero soy un paciente comatoso. Kuroo prefiere pensar que duermo, por eso me lee por horas todo tipo de textos; _Akaaashi_ no es capaz de etiquetarme como comatoso, mejor se queda callado; Tsukishima Kei, mucho más inteligente, siempre supo que fui un caso perdido.

»Tengo muerte cerebral, estoy en estado vegetativo, ¿se dice así?, son muchos términos los que usan para describirme, ¿o será definirme?. Yo siempre finjo que no los escucho, aunque he estado aquí todo este tiempo, mirándolos pasarla mal por mi culpa. Lo que es peor: la misión de _Akaaashi_ nunca fue esperar mi alta, sino decidir cuándo debían desconectarme… al final, como te dije, le ha salido una úlcera y han tenido qué decidirlo entre todos, porque la presión que le di a mi guardián fue demasiado para él. No tengo idea de qué estaba esperando _Akaaashi_ , quizás estaba impuesto a sacarme siempre adelante, ¿no crees?, tal vez estaba esperando a que me recuperara. Pobrecito, te juro que es la primera vez que le fallo.

»El caso es que mañana, a las ocho de la mañana, me iré para siempre. Terminaré de morir y, eventualmente, _chico bonito_ , te darás cuenta de que yo no era yo, sino algo parecido a mí. Pensarás que nuestra historia fue algo extrasensorial, ¡algo de otro mundo!, y a mí me dará pena que así sea… por eso pedí que me negaras, que no averiguaras sobre mí, que le gritaras al mundo que no me conocías. No obstante, _Oikaawa_ , ¿vas a desobedecerme, cierto?... y lo harás porque te gusto.

»¿Te darás cuenta de absolutamente todo, _Toooru_?, ¿o solo de lo más importante?, yo te pregunto: ¿habrán sido reales nuestros besos?, ¿podré seguir jugando al vóleibol dondequiera que vaya?

»Me preocupa pensar que tú también vas a morir pronto y que por eso podíamos vernos y tocarnos… si te soy sincero, prefiero pensar que has podido verme porque somos, ¿cómo se dice?, ¿ _soulmates_?... sí, _soulmates_ …

»Nada deseo más que sobrevivas, con o sin pierna. Quiero que eleves el balón para los mejores rematadores, quiero verte esa sonrisa de suficiencia que pones cuando crees que eres genial o cuando peleas con tu guardián, el transparente de Iwaizumi.

»No quiero que seas el próximo en la lista, pero me hace dudar tu cuerpo y tu rostro ojeroso; tus vómitos y la ausencia de tu cabellera castaña; tu falta de movilidad y tus sueños rotos. No te mueras como yo, _Oikaawa_ , porque ni siquiera sé a dónde iremos a parar, ni siquiera sé si allá se pueda volver a jugar vóleibol.

»A pesar de ello, ¿no es curioso?, tengo entre mis manos a _mikasa-chan_ , como si pudiera llevármela conmigo. Estoy aquí, en el almacén de material quirúrgico donde nos dimos muchos besos con el pasar del otoño y el invierno. Estoy seguro de que vendrás a buscarme aquí, pero para cuando llegues, yo ya me habré ido.

»Debo ir a la habitación donde yazco. Ahí me esperan mis amigos, que se están despidiendo de mí. Ahí seguramente está llorando _Akaaashi_ , y Kuroo, con la voz más quebrada que nunca, debe estar enloquecido buscando en su tablet algo significativo para leérmelo en mi partida. Casi puedo imaginármelos, a ellos y a todos mis amigos, esperando por mi muerte, la cual debió haber ocurrido con el resto de mi familia.

»Fue la adrenalina la que me salvó, ¿sabes?, después del accidente, cuando iba en la ambulancia, mi corazón se apagaba, por eso un paramédico atascó una aguja en mi pecho, inyectándome adrenalina, la cual hizo bombear la sangre un poco más, apoyándose de las maniobras de resucitación. Si bien la adrenalina es una hormona que provoca estímulos en el organismo, también hay un medicamento hecho con ésta que reanima a moribundos y les otorga la capacidad de latir a corazones rotos como el mío…

»Después, cuando volví en mí, ya no estaba dentro de mí mismo, me había convertido en sombra, pero eso no estuvo tan mal, porque a pesar de todo ¿acaso tú no creíste en mí? Veías mis heridas, pero nunca cuestionaste cómo hacía para estar en todas partes, tampoco notabas mis motivos egoístas de querer jugar contigo al vóley. Eres más despistado de lo que crees. Primero pensé que era por tu egolatría, sin embargo, luego me di cuenta que también puedes ser ingenuo.

» _¡Hey, hey, hey!_ , no pienses que eso es malo, tú te convertiste en mi adrenalina, en el motor que hacía que mi permanencia aquí valiera la pena.

»Ahora todo ha acabado, lo sé, y por mi culpa nuestros sentimientos se han convertido en una asíntota, porque, aunque nos deseamos y estamos cerca, nunca llegaremos a tocarnos.

»Me voy para siempre, _Oikaawa_. Ya he abandonado el almacén y camino hacia el pabellón de terapia intensiva, que está a un costado de traumatología. Como bien dije, los que me quieren están en la sala de espera, esperando mi partida. Nadie se da cuenta que entro, ni siquiera notan a _mikasa_ , que se supone es un objeto visible para todos, debe ser lo más extraño que me ha pasado jamás, ¿y si de verdad puedo llevármela?

»Los antiguos miembros del Fukurodani se han puesto el viejo uniforme de nuestro equipo. Komi, que ha engordado, tiene la camiseta pegada al vientre. Mis ex managers me han traído asado, como si fueran a ofrendármelo. Están varios chicos con los que entrenábamos para el torneo nacional: los del nekoma, los del Karasuno –hasta tu querido _kohai_ Kageyama–. Mi equipo de vóley de la universidad ha comprado flores y mis entrenadores están tan serios que lucen irreconocibles. _Akaaashi_ , siempre tan complejo, está en el rincón más lejano de la sala. Está echo bolita en un rincón, como si me hubiera fallado. Y Kuroo no me lee, para nada que me lee, solo deja caer gotas de llanto mientras dice mi nombre y Tsukki le pone la mano en el hombro, como hice yo en aquél funeral al que lo acompañé hace algunos años. "Qué triste", pienso otra vez, dirigiéndome a mi cama y colocando a _mikasa_ en la cama donde estoy yo, con cicatrices por doquier y con un set de maquinaria pesada que me mantiene vivo.

»El sol no tardará en salir y lo veré por la ventana. No se cumplirá el ciclo, no miraré caer las flores de cerezo, ni estaré cuando te crezca el cabello. Tú no estarás a mi lado cuando me vaya, y yo no podré venir a verte cuando sea tu hora.

»No todas las historias tienen el mejor final. Me reúso a irme aunque no tiene caso, es como negar la lluvia cuando ya chispea. No debí enamorarme estando muerto, no debí aceptar a _mikasa-chan_ porque la necesitarás más que yo. Esto simplemente iba a pasar, siempre estuve a punto de irme.

»No tengo noción del tiempo, creo, ¿acaso no ha salido apenas el sol?, a pesar de ello los médicos especialistas ya están ahí. Es la hora final, ¿y yo qué hago? ¿Dónde me siento, si no puedo regresar a ese cuerpo mío?... Ay, que no estoy listo, que no quiero irme; hondo y profundo, así respiraría. Cierro los ojos, pienso que será como un piquete, o como el impacto que sufrió el auto al caer del barranco, o como separar mi lengua de la tuya después de un beso que intentó ser promesa.

»Adiós, _chico bonito_ , por favor recuerda nuestros besos como si hubieran sido reales y niégame ante el mundo, aunque en tu corazón, nunca me olvides. ¡Arriba el ánimo!, _hey, hey, hey_ quiero ser tu adrenalina»

.

.

.

.

.

.

No hay pulso. Las reacciones de los asistentes son más calmadas pero no menos dolorosas de lo que se pensaba.

Un balón marca mikasa rebota en la habitación. Nadie lo trajo, pero no pueden dejar de verlo, ni de preguntarse qué hace ahí.

Oikawa Tooru entra a la sala de espera, desesperado. Ha llegado tarde a pesar de que dejó la silla de ruedas en los pasillos para intentar correr. Ha logrado cruzar los obstáculos con la ayuda de Iwaizumi, pero es tarde.

Lo comprendió todo mientras soñaba, aunque de nada ha valido. Ya hasta le han puesto una sabanita blanca en la cara y empiezan a desconectar todo.

 _Mikasa_ sigue rebotando.

Oikawa hace un lado a medio mundo y entra a la habitación. Se aferra al balón.

Es lo único que le queda.

Es lo único que de verdad siempre tuvo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
